


Iris

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loss of Trust, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @carryonmywaywardcaptain‘s CarryOnCap Song Challenge. This was trickier to write than I expected… I originally was going to write this as a CasxReader but I kinda liked how it worked with Dean too. So hopefully you guys like this…Prompt: ‘Iris’ by The Goo Goo Dolls





	Iris

_And I’d give up forever to touch you_  
_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_  
_And I don’t wanna go home right now_

He watched her from across the street, sitting inside Baby with sunglasses on. He followed her movements from table to table, taking orders and delivering meals and drinks. She was right to leave. The mark had started driving them apart. All the screaming and fighting, it never seemed to end.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it’s over_  
_I just don’t wanna miss you tonight_

He pushed her away and told her to leave, that he didn’t love her anymore. It was safer for her, he thought. If she stayed with him, she would die. Now that the mark was gone, he regretted ever letting her go. It was as Cain said, she was his Colette. She kept him sane with the mark. He was too late realizing the truth those words held; she was already gone from his life.

_And I don’t want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Now, sitting here in Baby, he couldn’t leave. He knew he was selfish and that she probably was happy in her new life, but he wanted her back. He needed her back. He sighed deeply and climbed out of the car, making his way to the diner.

_And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you’re alive_

He pulled the door open and stepped inside, inhaling the scents of burgers and fries. He took a seat at the counter and waited. She approached him, her head down, a pen and a pad of paper and in her hands.

“Welcome to Dyna’s. What can I start you off with today?”

Dean took in her flawless features, remembering all the moments he had with her, before speaking. “Just a cup of coffee, Sweetheart.”

Her head shot up at the voice, the familiar green eyes holding your gaze. “Dean…” His name a whisper on her lips.

He gave her a sad smile. “It’s good to see you, Y/n.”

She couldn’t believe he was here. Dean Winchester. The man she never stopped loving, even when he pushed her away. “Wha… What are you doing here?”

_And I don’t want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

“Just passing through.” He answered.

“Bullshit,” she replied, anger in her tone. “I’ve seen Baby around here more than you think. I just thought I was seeing things. How long have you been watching me?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “A while. Since we got rid of the mark.”

“It’s gone?” She whispered.

Dean let out a huff. “Yeah, but it wasn’t a pretty experience.”

“I’m sure,” she replied, sarcasm in her tone. “So why are you here, Dean?”

_And I don’t want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Dean closed his eyes for a second, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. She watched him take a deep breath before opening his eyes, his gaze falling on her guarded stare. “I want you to come home.” His voice was strong but she could feel the wavering doubt in his tone.

She scoffed and gave the hunter a disbelieving stare. “Home? What home, Dean? The one you said I was no longer welcome in? The one I was tainting with my presence? The one you kicked me out of? I don’t have a home, Dean. Not anymore.” Her last words trailed off as she felt her eyes start to tear.

Dean felt her words hit him straight in the heart. “Y/n, there are no words I can say that will make you believe me, but I’m so sorry. So sorry. I was…scared and basically a complete basket case. I didn’t want to hurt you and with the mark, I was terrified I would… So I lied to you, pushed you away and made you believe I didn’t love you anymore. I just wanted you safe.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I still love you, Y/n. I never stopped.”

_And I don’t want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don’t think that they’d understand_  
_When everything’s made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

She snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see the desperation on his face. Could she trust him again? Could she trust him to not hurt her? That he was telling the truth?

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared into his, seeing the truth to his words. “If we do this,” she began, choosing her words carefully. “We’re doing this slow. I’ll move back but into my old room. I can’t just go back to where we were before this happened. Both of us have changed and I think we need to relearn each other before we try ‘us’ again.”

Dean nodded, a hopeful smile on his face. “I’m with ya on that, Sweetheart. I don’t expect you to trust me again right away. We’ll just take it day by day, yeah?”

She gave him a sweet smile as he extended his hand, the gesture not lost on her. She slid her hand into his and he gently held it before lightly kissing her knuckles. “Yeah, just one day at a time.”

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
